


Nighttime

by Theonlybeebee



Category: Smosh
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlybeebee/pseuds/Theonlybeebee
Summary: The things that go bump in the night are what you need saving fromOrDamien is scared of the dark and Shayne is there to help him





	Nighttime

Damien’s P.O.V

For as long as I can remember I’ve been scared of the dark and the creatures and beings that go bump in the nights.

Always being scared to go out night without someone with me scared to encounter one of the creatures.

The darkness holds multitudes of sins and someone people like the dark better. I’m not one of them.

Scared of what may lurk in the shadows and try and grab, touch or scare you.

Sitting on Shayne’s sofa looking out at the night sky, feeling slightly safer behind the layer of glass protecting his apartment from the outside.

We’re watching some shitty movie on Netflix right now ‘rim of the world’ or something like that.

Shayne seems to be enjoying it think his eyes focused on the screen. My eyes just looking out the window, it’s too late for me to travel home even in an Uber I still don’t want to go that far by myself at night.

“Hey, urm Shayne. Can I stay here tonight, it’s quite late and I’m to lazy to travel back home”

“Of course Dames, we can even cuddle if ya want” his words calming me a bit, it’s no secret I’m a cuddly and touch person. the others sometimes get annoyed at me for it but Shayne has never seemed to mind.

I’m glad about that as I have a small crush on Shayne, it started After I joined Smosh games and it’s just there. I love running my hands through his hair making him like roll in to the touch of my hands a bit. Looking in to his eyes that sometimes look like the most beautiful storm clouds others are as bright as a clear sky on a sunny day.

Ok it’s more than a small crush but if you saw him you would have a crush on him to.

Sometimes I think he likes me back, I’ll see his eyes stay on me for a little bit longer than normal or I’ll see him looking at me out the corner of my eye.

It’s probably just all in my mind, wanting him to like me back and hold me in his arms.

——————————  
The tv was the only thing lighting up the room right now. Shayne put another film on, I wasn’t paying attention to it all.

Scrolling through instagram, liking some posts and leaving some comments, I love interacting with the fans as I know it makes them wildly happy.

“I’m tired Damien, you coming to bed with me or staying here?” Shayne asked bringing me out of my Instagram trance and back to the real world.

“Yeah, I’m tried as well” I agreed

Shayne turned the tv off making the whole apartment dark and that when it’s all came to me

The very little light from outside dancing through the windows making shapes appear distorted or different. Face like.

My breathing started to get hard. My chest closing in on itself as I start to look around the room. Seeing eyes and figures looking back at me. Almost closing in.

I let out a small whimper, brining my legs up to me on the sofa, trying to protect myself from the sinners of the night.

“Damien?”

“Hey look at me I’m here Dames”

Looking up to see shayne’s figure, the only figure I can clearly make out in this room as his so close to me.

He sits next to me and pulls me straight into his chest, my arms instantly go around him feeling safe and protected in his arms.

“What’s wrong, you ok?”

“I’m scared, urm, scared of the dark. we’ll more like the things the creatures that play in the dark” I admit pulling him closer to me hoping he doesn’t leave.

“I’m here and I’ll protect you for anything and everything for as long as I live” the Blonde haired boy spoke as he pulled me tighter to his chest.

“I think I’ve just fallen deeper for you” I whispered in to his chest for only me to hear.

“That’s good because I feel for you months ago” he said as he wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb

He likes me, he likes me back, Shayne Topp likes me back

“Hey Alexa, turn on the kitchen lights” he called through his apartment, it slowly became illuminated from the fluorescent bulbs in the kitchen

He pulls my face up to look him in the eyes as a smile is plastered on his face

“See brook there is nothing that will hurt you in here. If there was I would have saved you, Damien Christian Haas. I like you, really like you. I what to be the light that saves you from the dark” the ocean eyed boy admitted

A smile crept its way on to my face, before I just leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips, nothing wild, gentle or sexual. Just a peck to say thank you for being there

“Shayne, I like you to, so much. You are the light in my life already, but now I can you call you mine”

This time I went for a real kiss, my hands crept round the back of his neck pulling us together as our lips met. His lips dry yet smooth different from all the others I’ve kissed before.

Pulling back and looking in deep in to his eyes a twinkle from the lights around us in his eyes and now I know I’m safe from the dark when I’m with Shayne.

Nighttime will no longer phase me with him By my side.

“Let’s go to bed Damien, I wanna cuddle with what’s mine”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first even Damien and Shayne fanfic, please let me know what you think


End file.
